No More Tears
by Kara Hitame
Summary: Yukina is still looking for her brother. One night she is depressed. Hiei has Touya go to cheer her up. Can Touya comfort Yukina? Or will she reject his help?


This one shot I wrote while on my trip.

Yukina is still looking for her brother. One night she is depressed. Hiei has Touya go to cheer her up. Can Touya comfort Yukina? Or will she reject his help?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

* * *

"No More Tears"

Hiei watched quietly as his little sister excused herself from the table.

The whole group was at Genkai's; including Team Mashoutsukai from the Dark Tournament. Touya, Jin, Rinku, Chu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai had gotten together to celebrate the end of the Dark Tournament.

The group had been talking about the future and what would happen now. Sometime in the middle, Yukina closed down to others and stopped talking. Her eyes pained and her posture limp.

Hiei stood to follow her, when a hand all of a sudden stopped him.

Hiei glared at the owner of the hand, the Ice Master, Touya.

"Let me go."

"Let me talk with her."

"Why?"

"She needs comfort. We are both Ice Apparitions. It will be better for me to go."

"She is my sister."

"She doesn't know."

"Keep it that way."

"I still don't understand your reasoning, but okay."

Hiei gave up and forced himself to sit back down.

Touya walked out and followed the Ice-Maiden's scent.

He soon found her sitting on a bench under a tree, a layer of ice around her.

Touya approached the ice field.

Yukina looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Go away," she said.

Touya instead, say next to her on the bench.

"I said go away."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You are suffering."

"No, I am fine," Yukina sounded unconvincing, even to her.

"Right, so you are fine...crying your eyes out and surrounded by ice, sure," Touya said sarcastically.

Yukina couldn't hold it in anymore. She hid her face in hands, and burst into tears again.

Touya, regretting his words, patted her back softly.

"Why don't you tell me what is wrong?"

Yukina sniffed and nodded.

"I've been looking for my brother...for a long time now. I was thinking what the future would hold. Would I ever find him? Or will I never meet him? Maybe my whole search was in vain from the beginning, doomed for failure since the day I left the Ice World." Yukina started crying again.

Touya tightened his grip around Yukina's back, 'Hiei...' he thought in anger.

"Maybe he is just being stubborn about something completely ridiculous and wants to keep you from harm or danger, even though you have so many friends to protect you," he said.

Yukina looked at Touya, "Do, do you...know my brother?"

Touya panicked inside. She was smarter than he gave her credit for.

"No...No I don't," he finally said.

"Oh..." Yukina sighed.

"But I will be there, every step of the way for you," the Ice Master told the distraught Maiden.

"Thank you, Touya," Yukina said and wiped her eyes.

Touya kneeled and collected all the hiruiseki stones that were scattered on the ground.

"Now let's go inside before everyone worries," he said.

"Okay," Yukina smiled slightly.

The two apparitions stood and left the area, seemingly unaware of the glowing ruby eyes in the tree above the bench.

Touya walking behind Yukina looked back at the tree Hiei was hiding in. With a stern look, he turned back around and caught up with Yukina and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her inside.

Hiei headed inside as well. He entered the sitting room where everyone was settled.

"There he is!" Jin yelled

"We missed ya Little Man," Chu was wasted; Hiei whacked his head before sitting in his seat.

"Where did you go Hiei?" Botan asked.

"Out."

The group chatted for another hour about school and past adventures they shared.

--

Little by little, the group slowly dissipated and got smaller. The last ones left were Yukina, Genkai, Touya, and Hiei.

Jin and Chu left first to take Rinku to bed.

Shizuru and Kuwabara left next because they had school the next day.

Keiko, Yusuke, and Kurama also left soon after because of school the next day also.

Botan and Koenma left for the Spirit World. They were the last group to leave.

--

Genkai excused herself to bed after the cleanup was complete with Yukina's help. Hiei had watched and Touya did whatever was asked of him.

Hiei disappeared when Genkai left. Touya stood from his seat and walked to Yukina.

"May I escort you to your room?"

"Alright, thank you."

Touya held out an arm, Yukina giggled and took it. He led her in the direction she pointed to him.

At her doorway, Touya stopped.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes, thank you...for everything tonight."

"I'm glad then. No more tears, okay?"

"No more tears," Yukina promised.

"Sleep well, Fair Ice Maiden."

"Sleep well, Wonderful Ice Master."

Yukina kissed his cheek, in friendly gesture, and walked into her room shutting the door behind her.

Touya stood silently for few minutes before turning for the door and headed home to Jin and Chu and many questions to be bombarded with.

* * *

The End! I hope everyone liked it!

No the kiss Yukina gave Touya was not a romantic one! It was a friendly one and they both knew it. It's not abnormal for friends of opposite sex to do that.


End file.
